1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an agitator and in particular to one which can stir a mixture thoroughly and rapidly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional agitator includes a barrel 30 in which are mounted a series of blades 31. The blades 31 are driven by an electric motor to stir up the mixture in the barrel 30. Nevertheless, the blades 31 are rotated to turn up the mixture in use and so in case of dried mixture, the barrel 30 must be covered with a lid in order to prevent the mixture from floating in the air thereby causing much inconvenience in use. When stirring wet mixture such as concrete or the like, it will take a long time to stir well the mixture as such an agitator can stir only a small amount of the mixture each time thus making it unfit for practical use. Furthermore, the mixture close to the cylindrical surface of the barrel 30 will not be touched by the blades 31 and so the mixture will not be thoroughly agitated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved agitator which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.